tombrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
Other "Up" Bugs
Ledge Bug This bug is a form of vaulting; in a normal vault, you put Lara at the base of a vertical wall, and press Action and Forward. If the wall is low enough, she jumps, catches the top and pulls up onto it. If it's only a few feet high, she will put one hand on the wall and step onto it. The bug is this: if you jump Lara to a line where a slope meets a vertical wall that's not too high, and you keep holding Forward and press Action at the correct instant, she vaults from the top of the slope onto the wall! This works even if the slope is too steep to stand on. Take a running jump and try to add Action when Lara is a few inches from the wall. Video 1 shows the bug in operation. This works in TR1 through TR5. A description of this bug was found and reported by apel; TombRaiderSpeedrun demonstrated it in TR1. Jay (JsVengeance) has found that the ledge bug can also work from above.Video 2 shows that version in the last level of The Jerusalem Project. Hold Action and Forward as soon as you let go. Lara has about a foot of leeway in this case. Flare Aircreep and Slope Creep Another discovery from apel. The bugs work in TR4, TR5 and custom levels. Flare Aircreep allows you to move horizontally through empty space; drop a flare at an edge, hold Duck and then hold Action and Draw Weapon. Lara will move slightly forward and pick up the flare in the crouch, then drop it a little ahead while drawing pistols and repeat the cycle, inching forward. Video 1 shows four clips. Duck can be released after it gets going. For Slope Creep, drop the flare where two slopes meet. The bug works more easily if you face Lara so the flat ground is to her right. Initiate the same way as Aircreep; she moves ahead, reverses and backs up the slope behind her. Video 2 shows Lara mounting the Spinx's right leg in TR4. Aircreep may or may not end when the flare dies or you cross a room boundary. Crawlspace Roll Bug Some custom levels have an additional new crawlspace roll move, which allows you to move quickly forward in crawlspaces. Press Duck and Sprint. But it also leads to a marvelous bug: at a wall with a ledge on top; move about two steps from the wall and face near to straight at it. Press Duck and Sprint. Lara shoots forward into the wall and bugs to the top! Sometimes Lara will pass through intervening overhangs. Video 1 Is an example by Storm that shows the bug at 3:18, 4:41 and twice in a row at 6:33. In addition, the crawlspace roll move (not bug) will launch Lara off a ledge. Move about two steps from the ledge, and again, press Duck and Sprint. Lara travels almost as far as a running jump, but with a shorter drop. If she hits partway up a wall with a ledge on top, she bugs to the ledge; for a sloping top, hold Action during the bug. This video shows the launch forward, which was pointed out by apel. Games which have a different speeds during this move may require different distances than two steps from the edge of the square. Bridge Bug This works in TR1, TR2, TR3 and some custom levels. Jump at the edge of a bridge from below, and if you hit it just right Lara bugs to stand on the edge, saving the time for a pull-up. You can set up by dropping, hopping back, taking a step forward, jumping once, and turning to the angle shown. The tip of the bluish stalactite of ice should point between her shoulders. Then a jump forward leaves her standing on the ladder. It works at the bridge of TR2's Assault Course. 2018-08-05 21-22-30.jpg|Stand in the corner and turn as shown. 2018-08-05 21-22-37.jpg|Then Jump forward Here’s a video in Lara's Home of TR2 that shows 3 more set-ups. The bug was reported by apel for TR3, and he also found it in TR1. It was noted in TR2 by T0mbr4id3r. Swimming Bridge Bug If you jump under a bridge section on land, Lara seems to hit an invisible barrier about a foot under the walkway. If you reach this barrier while swimming, Lara bugs to standing on the bridge. Usually this just avoids a pull-up, but you can bug up as much as two feet, as seen in Quest of Gold. Minor pointed out that this glitch from the water seems related to a bridge bug. Edge Bug Find a sharp edge which is below a monkey swing ceiling. Hop back and try to catch the edge; Lara bugs to the ceiling! Then you can traverse as usual. Here's an example in TR4's Temple of Horus. The bug works in TR3, TR4 and some custom levels. It was discovered by rr_carroll, and Ewil recognized it as a class. Teleport Bug This seems related to the edge bug. Find a wall below a monkey swing ceiling. The top of the wall should be above Lara's outstretched hands and below the height of her hands when she jumps. Jump, hold the Down arrow and then add Action. Lara will bug to the ceiling. Traverse as usual. This example is from the Icy Waters level of the custom level set Himalayan Mysteries. This bug works in TR3, TR4 and some custom levels. It was discovered by Sparkxie and reported to Tombrunner forums by T0mbr4id3r. Steep Slope Bug This is known to work in 11 squares of TR2. Lara stands, slides or jumps from the middle of a steep slope. It was reported by chreden. He found this slope in The Great Wall. Jump forward to near the middle of the slope. Keep Forward pressed so Lara does not slide down the slope. Jump vertically or backward; or at certain angles she moves horizontally; if you reach a vertical wall, she can vault to a ledge. All are shown in this video, with another example from The Deck. All of TR2 has been searched and nothing useful was found, but something could have been missed. Tomb Raider II Golden Mask has not been checked. 45-degree slope: chreden has found a variation of this bug. In TR2, find a 45-degree slope with a vertical side wall. Jump into the lower half of the slope, right on the side, and keep holding Forward. Lara will glide horizontally to the other side of the square; you can change her angle during the glide. Before it ends, press Jump and she will jump in the direction she is facing; she can also side-jump if you release Forward just before you press Jump and Left or Right. This video shows a case in The Great Wall. Hop back twice from the edge of the slope and take a further step back; then a standing jump starts the bug. In this case a second square of the same slope is present, so Lara stops at the end of the first square and remains motionless as long as you hold Forward. Jumping forward or to the side is possible. All known cases of this second form have a floor next to the side of the slope. Slab Bug This works in TR4, TR5 and custom levels. Jump into the edge of a slab at least one-and-a-half clicks high; the slab must be a thickness that would allow Lara to vault. This case is in Coastal Ruins of TR4. This bug has also worked where the top of the slab is sloping slightly. And you can adjust your position along the edge by vertical jumps. This was reported by imFatSmilEy. 2018-08-05 21-24-02.jpg|Hold Action, start a continuous turn, and press Forward when perpendicular to the edge. Lara bugs instantly across the square and performs a vault to the top of the slab. 2018-08-05 21-24-08.jpg|She can pass through certain types of barriers, or as in this case, enter the wall beyond and bug up. 2018-08-05 21-24-15.jpg Category:Glitches